Les Olympians
by Mac DyE
Summary: Les Atlantes decouvrent un peuple avancé assez étrange... Debut d'une longue saga...
1. Un nouveau peuple

Voilà le debut d'une looooooongue saga... hihi ;-)**_

* * *

_**

_**Titre :** Les Olympians_

_**Saison :** aucune, on va dire que j'invente la saison 4…_

_**Disclaimer :** vu qu'il s'agit d'un cross-over avec mon roman, seuls les persos Olympians et tout ce qui y est relatif m'appartiennent vraiment. Le reste, c'est toujours pas à moi…_

_**Personnages :** tous!!_

_**Résumé :** Les Atlantes découvrent un peuple avancé bien étrange… Une nouvelle recrue va arriver!_

_**Note : **certain(e)s vont trouver ça gonflé de ma part, mais j'ai toujours rêvé que mes persos rencontrent ceux de SGA… Tout est adapté de mon roman-presque-terminé, sauf le prénom de Yuè, que j'ai changé (l'original c'était Crysthal, mais j'ai trouvé que Yuè allait mieux avec l'univers SG)._

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever. 

Yuè se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, regardait le petit jardin.

Au fond, dans la pagode miniature, Kanohishi venait de se lever.

Comme tous les matins, elle attendait que son sensei ouvre le rideau.

Ce qu'il fit. C'était le déclic.

Elle sortit alors par la baie vitrée, passa sur le pont de bois et vint s'asseoir sous le porche, ses jambes sous elle.

Takeshi sortit, vêtu de son kimono doré et marine, et se pencha en avant pour la saluer.

" Yuè-chan… "

" Kano-sama…"

Souriant, il l'invita à entrer.

Comme à leur habitude, ils prirent le thé, bavardant de choses diverses.

Mais, cette fois-ci, ils furent interrompus par un serviteur.

" Princesse Yuè! Pardonnez mon intrusion, cependant votre père vous réclame de toute urgence. "

Elle marmonna, et Kanohishi lui sourit.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle.

- Des personnes sont arrivées ce matin. Des étrangers. Ils sont arrivés par le pont galactique.

Yuè et son maitre se regardèrent, bouche bée.

- Est-ce possible?

- Peut-être…

- Je croyais qu'il ne marchait plus depuis des siècles…

- Le mieux serait d'aller voir par nous-mêmes.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et répondit au serviteur:

" Préviens Jolian-Dono que nous arrivons."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

John et son équipe attendaient depuis dix bonnes minutes dans la maison d'Eikichi Hentara.

Ce dernier, habitant de la planète Olympia Prim, avait fait envoyer un message au Seigneur pour l'avertir de l'arrivée des "Gaijin".**(1)**

A vrai dire, les Atlantes furent impressionnés par le monde des Olympians.

- C'est incroyable, répétait McKay à qui voulait l'entendre. Ce peuple est aussi avancé que les Anciens, tout en étant … heu… et bien je dirais campagnards…

- Campagnards? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé?

- Je suis désolé que ça vous choque, Sheppard, mais ce mode de vie est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus!

- Moi je trouve ça… Japonisant.

Eikichi sourit.

- C'est vrai, dans un sens. Nous aimons garder le traditionnel…

- Et vous dites que vous n'avez jamais été attaqués par les Wraiths?

- Non. Ou plutôt si, une fois, lors de notre arrivée dans cette galaxie. Mais ils ont été mis en défaite assez vite.

- Lors de votre arrivée? Depuis quand êtes-vous sur cette planète?

- Oh… Pas plus de 200 ans pour les plus anciens. Mais 99 pourcent d'entre nous sont arrivés il y a une vingtaine d'année, lors du grand exode.

- Le "grand exode"? Décidemment, je suis à l'ouest…!

Ronon et Teyla rirent et McKay ajouta "Comme d'habitude".

Une femme entra alors et déclara " On peut y aller…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils furent donc escortés jusqu'au palais, un grand édifice ressemblant à un château moyenâgeux, à l'exception prêt qu'il était presque tout en verre.

Ils montèrent les marches menant au grand hall, qui ressemblait à une immense serre sans les plantes. Après le grand hall, se trouvait la salle du trône, où siégeait un grand bonhomme aux cheveux blond en épi, ayant les yeux bleus et la peau mate, paraissant assez jeune. Le trône n'était en fait qu'une grande chaise en verre, placée sur une marche et entourée de deux chaises similaire, un peu plus petites.

L'homme les vit, sourit, et se leva pour venir leur serrer la main.

- Bienvenue! Bienvenue! Je me présente, je suis Jolian Yelaba de Kôyô, représentant du peuple Olympian.

- Euh, merci… Je suis le colonel John Sheppard, et voici Teyla, Ronon, et le docteur Rodney McKay.

- Ah, bienvenue à tous! Cela nous fait plaisir d'avoir des visiteurs! Venez avec moi dans la salle de réunion.

La dite salle étant une sorte de grande véranda, avec une grande table en marbre et des chaises en bois sculptées.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il joignit le geste à la parole.

- Alors, dites-moi tout, je vous écoute…

- Et bien, commença Teyla, nous sommes des explorateurs et nous à la recherche de peuples souhaitant marchander avec nous…

- A la bonne heure! Ceci est une excellente nouvelle! Nous sommes dans le même cas, mais vu que notre pont galactique ne marche pas…

- Comment ça?

- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais nous n'avons réussi à contacter aucune autre planète depuis notre arrivée. Comme si toutes ces planètes avaient été détruites ou je ne sais pas quoi…

- Vraiment? Mais, lorsque notre robot est passé, il a réussi à revenir!

- Votre adresse est la première à répondre depuis 20 ans… Un vrai miracle!

- Ou peut-être un hasard…

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé.

Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

Un jeune garçon blond et une jeune femme brune aux cheveux aussi courts que celui qui l'accompagnait.

- Ah, vous voilà! Chers Gaijins, je vous présente mon fils Nickolaï et Yuè, ma fille…

- Adoptive, ajouta-t-elle dans un grincement de dent.

Ils s'assirent au bout de la table.

- Et bien, bienvenue, annonça Nickolaï, apparemment tout excité. Vous venez d'où?

- Caaalme-toi, mon fils. Voici le colonel John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney McKay, mademoiselle Teyla et monsieur Ronon.

- "Colonel"? C'est quoi ça?

- Militaire, grogna sa sœur.

John hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

La jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas trop. Elle était assez grande, assez costaude, et elle semblait avoir très mauvais caractère. "Surement une Rodney femelle" pensa-t-il.

- Des militaires? Tous?

- Non, répondit McKay, certainement pas! Moi je suis un scientifique, et eux ce sont des civils. Un militaire, moi! N'importe quoi!

Teyla et Ronon ricanèrent. Jolian sourit.

- Auriez-vous mauvais caractère?

- Non.

- Oui.

John et Rodney avaient parlé en même temps. L'astrophysicien mitrailla le colonel du regard.

- Bien, et si nous en revenions à nos moutons?...

* * *

**(1)** "Gaijin" signifie "étranger" en japonais. Ici, c'est un titre du même style que "monsieur" 

bon pour le moment c'est tout parce que Word rame sec... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Spécial Reviews! 

**Charlie :** vive le japonisant (boulet aussi...)!!! c'est du gen-gen parsque j'essaye de suivre la série tv... mais je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y aura pas de slash... niark niark niark

**Lala :** c'est fait pour le deuxième chapitre!!


	2. Ronon VS Yuè

_Voilà la suite! merci pour les reviews (rooohlala faut que je mette à jour après...)_

_Sur le conseil de **Lala**, j'ai précisé (parfois) qui parlait... Dites-moi si ça vous arrange pour la lecture, et je modifierais le premier chapitre!_

EW : Elizabeth Weir

RM : Rodney McKay

JS : John Sheppard

RD : Ronon Dex

TE : Teyla Emmagan

Y: Yuè

N : Nickolaï

J : Jolian

E : Eikichi

* * *

De retour sur Atlantis, la flag team se retrouva au débriefing. Elizabeth semblait très intéressée par les Olympians. 

EW : Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'ils n'aient pu contacter aucunes autres planètes, pendant tout ce temps?

RM : A vrai dire, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi mais leur DHD semble avoir été mis en veille…**(1)** De ce fait, ils ne pouvaient contacter personne jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les contacte…

JS (triomphant) : Et ce fut nous!

EW : Bien, nous leur avons donc rendu un service… Et eux, qu'ont-ils à nous proposer?

RM : Plein de choses. Déjà, ils ont un niveau technologique plus élevé que le notre, sans être tombé dans l'excès.

JS : Ils ne sont pas nombreux. Au maximum un bon million sur toute la planète.

EW : Ah?

- Oui, reprit Rodney, avant elle était inhabitée, et eux…

JS : … ont eu un problème dans leur galaxie, à ce que nous avons compris. Le seul moyen qu'ils ont eu de s'en sortir…

RM : … c'était de traverser ce qu'ils appellent le "pont galactique" et de s'installer sur cette planète.

JS : Qu'ils ont renommé Olympia Prim.

RM : … Ils ont pris le nom d'Olympian en référence à une de leur légende disant qu'ils descendraient des "Olympiens".

JS : En fait, ils sont composés de membres de plusieurs peuples…

RM : …Lorsqu'on leur a demandé leur planète d'origine, on a recensé au moins trois planètes…

JS : …Shelann, la planète des mages et des combattants,…

RM : …Selon eux!

JS : … les Terres Kovöo, planète des cultivateurs et des artisans…

RM : Toujours selon eux.

JS : … et enfin Siminav.

RM : Après, nous sommes sûrs qu'ils viennent de tout un système solaire, il doit donc y avoir des descendants d'autres planètes encore.

Le silence se fut. Rodney et John se regardèrent, l'air satisfaits de leur speech, alors que Weir tentait d'assimiler le tas de données que les deux hommes venaient de lui déballer sans ménagement.

EW : Hmm, bien. Donc, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à traiter avec eux?

- Non, répondirent-ils.

- Moi si, interrompit Ronon.

EW : Ah? Et bien, dites-nous, Ronon.

RD : Ils pratiquent la magie, je n'aime pas ça.

Surprise, Elizabeth se tourna vers Rodney et John.

EW : C'est vrai?

JS : Oui. Mais pas beaucoup d'entre eux ont ce don.

- Seulement les descendants des Shelanny, ajouta Teyla.

EW : Et combien sont-ils?

RM : Pour le moment, on en a rencontré que quatre. Le Seigneur, son fils, sa fille, et le maître en arts martiaux du palais. Sinon, personne.

EW : Et bien Ronon, vous trouvez ça dérangeant que quatre personnes fassent de la magie? Et quand nous parlons de magie, de quoi s'agit-il exactement…?

- On les a pas vu, répondit le runner. Ils nous l'ont dit mais on a rien vu.

EW : Bien, dans ce cas… Je propose de rester prudents, mais ils ne me semblent pas dangereux. Vous allez y retourner et signer un traité si possible.

JS : A vos ordres madame!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur Olympia Prim. Ils cherchèrent Eikichi, cependant le sculpteur était introuvable. Lorsqu'ils interrogèrent sa femme, elle répondit

- Bah, il doit être à l'entrainement…

JS : L'entrainement?

- Oui, ceux d'entre nous qui le souhaitent peuvent se rendre au palais pour suivre un entrainement physique avec Yuè-sama.**(2)**

Ils se rendirent donc au palais, où ils rencontrèrent le prince Nickolaï. Curieux, ils lui en demandèrent plus.

N : L'entrainement? C'est au gymnase. Venez, suivez-moi, après nous irons voir mon père.

Il les emmena alors dans les sous terrains, où se trouvaient les cuisines, et diverses salles où trônaient des pianos, des instruments de musiques inconnus, et pleins de choses… qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de l'immense couloir et entrèrent dans une immense pièce lumineuse, et ce malgré la hauteur et la petite taille des fenêtres.

Au centre du gymnase, se trouvait un grand tatami, où deux personnes s'entrainaient au combat à mains nues. L'une d'elles étaient Eikichi, qui semblait être en difficulté.

Le second homme lui fit un croche-pieds, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le dos.

Y : Non, ce n'est pas bon Eiki-chan…**(3)** Tu dois réagir plus vite!

Yuè. Elle aida Eikichi à se relever, et fit face au deuxième personnage.

Y : Regarde bien! Il faut que tes yeux guettent le moindre mouvement appuyé. S'il bouge la jambe droite, apprête-toi à te baisser pour faire barrière avec ton genoux. S'il bouge le bras gauche, apprête-toi à parer le coup. Toujours être prêt.

Elle prit la place du sculpteur, et l'homme l'attaqua d'un coup de poing. Elle esquiva, attrapa le bras de l'homme en se retournant et le catapulta au-dessus d'elle. Il s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Y : Tu vois? Comme ça!

E : Bien Yuè-sama.

John eut un regard vers chacun des membres de son équipe. Un regard qui voulait dire: "Quelle vantarde!". Rodney grimaça, Teyla sourit, et Ronon… semblait avoir terriblement envie de s'y mêler. Il interrogea son supérieur du regard, qui acquiesça. "On va voir de quoi elle est vraiment capable la McKay-femelle…"

Le runner posa ses armes et sa veste et se dirigea vers le tatami.

En le voyant, Yuè grogna.

- Ronon-San.**(4)** Vous vous voulez essayer?

- Bien sûr. Un combat contre vous m'intéresse au plus haut point.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Ce type lui plaisait, il avait de la repartie et du cran. Et il semblait être comme elle. Un bagarreur.

Il se plaça face à elle. Ils se saluèrent, et se mirent en position. Ronon voulu attendre qu'elle l'attaque, ce qu'elle fit.

Un coup de pied visant la tête.

Ronon se baissa pour esquiver et lança son poing droit en direction de l'estomac de la princesse.

Puis il ne comprit pas tout.

Il sentit deux violentes douleurs au niveau de sa tête.

La dernière qu'il vit avant de tomber dans les pommes, c'était le sol.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sheppard avait vu le regard de Ronon et l'avait laissé y aller.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en position, pour le colonel, la donne était simple : "Elle va se faire éclater."

Elle tenta un coup de pied, il l'évita et tenta un coup de poing.

John sourit. Ronon était très rapide.

La suite fut moins drôle, le temps qu'il esquive et lance son attaque, elle s'était retournée et lui avait balancé un coup de talon dans les tempes, suivi d'un coup de poing dans le visage.

Puissant. L'Olympianne était vraiment TRES rapide.

John avait vu Ronon littéralement décollé et s'écraser au sol, face contre terre.

Sauf qu'il ne se relevait pas. Teyla, Rodney et le militaire allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait, sous le regard déçu de la jeune femme.

Ronon était KO.

Yuè l'avait assommé.

Devant le regard inquiet de Teyla, John se dit que plus jamais il ne sous-estimerait une femme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_POV de Yuè.**(5)**_

Pas douée.

Mais alors vraiment pas douée.

Les reflexes, c'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

Sauf si tu veux mettre à plat un invité et te faire mettre en pièce par Jo-Seïa**(6)**… Pardon, Jolian-Dono…

Ah la la, ça revient toujours ces vieux surnoms datant de…

Stop! On y pense plus!

Pff, tout de même, pauvre Ronon…

Trois heures dans le gaz pour un petit combat.

Lorsqu'on est remonté avec les Gaijins, l'expression sur le visage de Nick voulait tout dire.

"Espèce d'armoire à glace! Tu peux pas faire attention un peu?"

Je me suis excusée, mais rien à faire.

Et puis l'autre là, le militaire, quel regard! Il semblait vraiment pas content, mais en même temps impressionné. La femme, Teyla, semblait plutôt inquiète pour son ami.

Pas impressionnée elle.

Tant mieux.

Par contre, le scientifique… Ouah, cette tête! On aurait dit qu'il voulait se planquer à chaque fois que je le regardais.

Ils doivent pas être costauds chez eux, pour que je mette à terre le plus robuste d'entre eux, en trente secondes en plus!

En attendant, quelle galère!

Devoir attendre Jolian dans son bureau, voilà le chichi. Tout ça pour se faire enguirlander…!

Tiens, le voilà. Gare aux oreilles.

- Tu es totalement inconsciente ou tu le fais exprès pour me faire chier?

Sa voix est montée d'un octave dans les graves. Vite, rendre l'atmosphère vivable…

- En temps normal, j'aurais dit la deuxième solution. Mais là je pencherais pour la troisième.

- Qui est?

- Reflexes.

- Crétine!

- Merci du compliment.

Jolian me fusille du regard. Il fait les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Tu sais qu'ils pourraient le prendre pour une offense? On ne les connait que très peu… On ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir.

- Bah, au pire ils feront la gueule…

- Yuè!

- Ouais, ça va, j'ai compris!

Il se plante devant moi, l'air méchant.

Trop marrant.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Il n'a vraiment pas une tête de méchant.

Il finit par rire aussi.

- Bon, allez, tant pis pour cette fois. Espérons qu'ils seront assez intelligents pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'une erreur…

- Hey, après tout c'est lui qui m'a provoqué en duel!

- Si tu le dis…

- Si c'est vrai!

- D'accord, d'accord, je te crois!

Je soupire et il sourit.

- Depuis le temps, me dit-il, je devrais savoir que ta force n'est pas contrôlable. Déjà à l'époque, Shaun me le disait…

Shaun. Non. Ne pas y penser.

Jolian a croisé mon regard et a comprit.

J : Désolé, on avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus…

Re-soupir.

Y : En avril, ça fera 21 ans qu'on est là.

Il me regarde et répond:

- Je sais.

Il baisse la tête.

J : Je compte les jours depuis ce temps-là.

- A ce point?

- Oui. Tout a changé depuis… Même nos relations.

Rire mesquin de moi.

Y : Andouille! Tu t'es marié, tu as eu Nick, maintenant tu es veuf… Tu as eu une _vie_. Tu ne peux pas la passer à t'occuper de moi.

- Je lui ai promis.

- Je sais. Mais je ne suis plus la gamine torturée de questions que tu as connue sur Siminav. Je suis moi-même. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois mon chaperon. Tu as assez à t'occuper avec Nickolaï.

- Je sais. Mais je te rappelle que techniquement je suis ton oncle…

- …Le demi-frère de mon père, plus exactement! Et tu te fais passer pour mon père, c'est pathétique!

- C'est pour ça que tu me joue à longueur de temps ton rôle de gamine ne supportant pas son père?

Silence.

Il a raison, je suis tout de même injuste. Mais…

- T'es trop con. C'est pour que tu décide à me lâcher la grappe. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule. Que tu le veuille ou pas!

- Tu as la haine contre moi surtout.

- Non, c'est faux!

- Cesse de mentir, tu m'en veux.

- Lâche-moi! Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon?

- Il faut qu'on en parle une bonne fois pour toute!

- Non!

Le cri est sorti tout seul. Jolian s'est tut.

Je suis sortie.

Il ne m'a pas retenue.

Où est passée l'époque où il faisait office de grand frère?

Maintenant, rien n'est comme avant.

Il a raison sur ce point.

Et je lui en veux trop…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronon s'était réveillé au bout de bien trois heures, avec la joue enflée et les tempes douloureuses.

Le médecin lui demanda comment il se sentait.

Le runner sourit béatement et répondit "Faut que je réessaye!"**(7)**

Au bout d'une heure de déblatérations acharnées, Sheppard avait fini par le convaincre que, non, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, une bonne idée.

Pour le moment, il faudrait repartir pour Atlantis.

Le Satedien apprit aussi que pendant son sommeil forcé, les trois autres avaient signé le traité avec le Seigneur Jolian.

Et que Yuè était venue s'excuser…

RD : S'excuser pourquoi?

RM : Ben, pour vous avoir mis KO par exemple…

RD : Elle n'a pas à s'excuser d'être meilleure que moi!

John avait soupiré et, en désespoir de cause, avait laissé Ronon se rendre à nouveau dans le gymnase pour parler à la jeune femme qui tapait furieusement dans un mannequin en bois.

RD : Yuè?

- Ronon-San, vous êtes réveillé! Je voulais m'excuser pour…

- Non. C'est moi qui dois vous demander pardon d'avoir été aussi… incompétent.

Elle rit.

Rodney pensa que c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient faire autre chose que la gueule.

Y : Allons, allons, vous êtes doué, c'est moi qu'ai pas fait gaffe…

Dix minutes de conversation plus tard, Sheppard s'éclaircit la voix.

- Euh, dites-donc Ronon, c'est pas tout, mais on va se faire gronder si on est en retard…

Le runner éclata de rire à une remarque de Yuè, puis répondit qu'il arrivait.

Le colonel sortit du gymnase avec le canadien, alors que Teyla restait là à écouter les deux guerriers.

"Mon dieu, pensa John, je sens qu'on en a pas fini avec cette fille-là…"

* * *

**(1)** je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais bon... 

**(2)** marque de respect en japonais, mais sans tomber dans le "seigneur"

**(3)** marque d'affection pour une personne que l'on connait assez bien

**(4)** "San" est l'equivalent de "monsieur" (je crois que je l'avais déjà dit en +...)

**(5)** là j'ai eu un peu un problème, car dans le bouquin original, j'avais fait de Yuè une personne qui reflechit extremement vite et qui ne fini pas ses phrases avant d'en commencer une. mais, pour vous simplifier la lecture, j'ai decidé de la rendre plus "normale"...lol

**(6)** "Seïa" signifie "Seigneur" mais en ironique

**(7)** c'est du Ronon tout craché...

_Alors alors alors????? Z'en pensez quoi??? N'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews!_

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Lt Laura Cadman :** merci d'être venue (hihihi), et t'inquiete, des suites y'en a à la pelle, lol


	3. Arrivée sur Atlantis

_Encore une fuite... lol faut-comprendre-quand-je-parle... (naaaaaan là vous pouvez pas comprendre...)_

* * *

Et John avait raison. 

Ils n'en avaient pas fini avec Yuè.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'Elizabeth eut la oh! Combien bonne idée d'inviter un Olympian sur la base pour une semaine. Il était prévu qu'ensuite un membre d'Atlantis, surement Rodney, ferait de même sur Olympia Prim.

Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème, c'était _qui _allait venir.

Ce matin là, deux semaines après la signature du traité, lorsque la porte des étoiles s'activa ce fut… Yuè qui arriva.

En voyant ça, le colonel prit la diplomate à part.

- C'est une blague Elizabeth? Pourquoi elle est là?

- Comment ça? Vous vouliez bien qu'on signe un traité avec eux, non?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais…

- Et étiez d'accord pour que l'un d'entre eux vienne sur la base?

- Evidemment, mais…

- Alors pourquoi faites-vous cette tête? Et puis écartez-vous, je dois accueillir notre invitée!

Elle s'en alla donc à la rencontre de l'Olympianne.

John, lui, ruminait. Les Olympians, il les aimait bien. Leur société et le traité? Un don pour Atlantis! Mais la "princesse" Yuè? Arrgggh, non, pas de McKay-femelle, merci bien, il en avait assez avec un!

Mais puisqu'Elizabeth le prenait sur ce ton, soit. La jeune femme aurait vite envie de repartir, ça il allait tout faire pour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Yuè arriva, elle posa son sac et jeta un œil tout autour d'elle.

C'était ça, la tant décriée Atlantis?

Bof, pas terrible; c'était un simple bout de métal un peu avancé technologiquement.

Elle s'avança, et vit la femme brune qui s'approchait d'elle, sourire aux lèvres.

- Princesse Yuè? Je suis le docteur Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis. Bienvenue!

- Merci, c'est gentil…

L'Olympianne esquissa un sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle vit arriver Ronon et Teyla!

- Yuè, l'interpela le premier!

- Bonjour vous deux!

Le Satedien la prit rudement dans ses bras.

Elizabeth crut qu'il allait étouffer l'invitée, mais non, elle semblait faire pareil… Etonnant!

Teyla la salua à son tour, posant son front sur le sien à la manière Athosienne.

TE : Bienvenue à toi!

- Merci…

TE : Alors? Que penses-tu de notre cité?

- Elle est… heu… Originale…

Ronon éclata de rire.

Weir murmura à Teyla "Vous vous tutoyez?"… "C'est elle qui a demandé ça… Et puis ça faisait plaisir à Ronon…"

Yuè leva le regard et vit Sheppard en haut des marches. _"Aïe, il a sa gueule des grands jours…"_

Elle s'avança quand même poliment pour lui serrer la main.

- Colonel…

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle, bienvenue.

_" Allez, ça recommence, il ne veut vraiment pas m'appeler par mon prénom…"_

EW : Au fait, comment doit-on vous appeler? Par votre rang, Princesse?

Y : Ha non, non, non, non, j'ai un prénom, je m'appelle Yuè, c'est pas pour rien!

Elizabeth sourit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Elizabeth… Tiens, d'ailleurs je crois que notre médecin vous attend pour un check-up.

- Je vais porter tes affaires dans tes quartiers, dit Teyla.

- Et Ronon va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, ajouta John avant de s'éclipser.

Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'escorter la miss. Alors autant prétexter une activité importante.

Et se dire que dans une semaine _elle_ serait partie…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Carson vit arriver la jeune femme discutant chaleureusement avec Ronon, il en resta bouche bée.

Ronon, discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Teyla de cette façon?

La nouvelle arrivante devait vraiment être comme lui : bagarreuse, ne s'inquiétant de rien, et… il fallait l'avouer, ayant un cerveau pas bien gros.

RD : Bonjour, Dr Beckett. Je vous présente Yuè, qui vient d'Olympia Prim.

CB : Ah, c'est donc vous l'invitée? Je suis le Docteur Carson Beckett.

Y : Docteur aussi? Mais vous n'avez que des docs ici!

L'écossais ricana.

CB : Non, moi je suis docteur en médecine. Elizabeth est plutôt une diplomate et Rodney un scientifique. On utilise le même mot pour plusieurs choses…

Y : Vous êtes vraiment bizarres… Chez moi, un doc c'est un doc… Mais bon, c'est pas grave.

Ronon sourit et demanda à Carson s'il pouvait rester.

CB : Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un petit examen de routine.

Tout en commençant à l'examiner, il lui demanda:

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant cette semaine?

- Et bien, Ronon et Teyla veulent que je m'entraine avec eux pour leur apprendre deux ou trois trucs, et McKay veut me montrer un de ces joujoux des Anciens…

Beckett écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous allez travailler avec Rodney? Mais vous avez des compétences en astrophysique?

- En quoi? Moi j'ai des connaissances en technologies étrangères, ainsi qu'en chimie et en algèbre. Et je commence à tâter de la chimie biomoléculaire…

Le médecin stoppa tous mouvement.

- Mais… C'est incroyable! Vous allez l'air très cultivée! Et par hasard, vous vous y connaissez un peu en médecine?...

- Ah ça oui!

- Aye, parfait! Rajoutez donc sur votre agenda de passer quelques heures avec moi que nous mettions nos savoirs en commun!

Yuè éclata de rire.

- D'accord, d'accord! Au fait, je peux vous appeler Carson?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Elizabeth s'assit dans son bureau.

Bien, la princesse était arrivée, et elle semblait très aimable.

Un bon point.

Mais Sheppard semblait ne pas vraiment l'apprécier…

Mauvais point.

Quelle impolitesse de s'en aller comme il l'avait fait précédemment!

Elle l'appela sur la radio et il arriva peu de temps après.

- Vous vouliez me voir?

- Asseyez-vous.

Il s'exécuta et demanda en souriant:

- Alors, c'est pour quoi?

- Ne commencez pas votre numéro de charmeur, colonel, je ne suis pas très contente.

- A propos de quoi?

- De votre attitude envers notre invitée.

John perdit son sourire.

- Qui, _elle_? Merci bien…

- John, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a fait, mais sachez qu'elle est ici dans un cadre diplomatique, et je vous prierais donc de tout faire pour que son séjour soit agréable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Grumphh…

- Et si, au lieu de marmonner comme le ferait Rodney, vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas?

- Ce qui ne va pas? Elle est là, voilà ce qui ne va pas.

- Mais enfin, même Ronon s'entend bien avec elle, j'aimerais comprendre ce que…

- C'est une McKay-femelle.

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux et se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Alors c'est ça? C'est ce que vous lui reprochez? D'avoir le même caractère que Rodney?

- A chaque fois qu'on y va, elle fait la gu… la tête, et elle passe son temps à envoyer des piques à tout le monde!

- Elle m'a l'air plutôt gentille…

- Faux! C'est parce qu'elle ne connaît pas encore la cité, mais au bout de deux jours, vous verrez, vous ne voudrez plus la voir!

La diplomate sourit et demanda calmement:

- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que Ronon et Teyla l'adorent que vous lui en voulez…?

John ne sut que répondre.

- Remarquez, continua-t-elle, je comprends; quand vos deux meilleurs amis vous laissent en plan, ça peut ne pas faire plaisir…

Le militaire grogna.

- N'importe quoi…

- Alors laissez-lui une chance. Cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé sa sucette!

John hocha la tête.

- Je vais essayer… Mais je ne vous promets rien!

- Bien. Je pense que vous vous en sortirez. Vous pouvez y aller.

Il sortit, la tête dans ses pensées.

Après tout, ce n'était l'histoire que d'une semaine. Et puis Elizabeth risquerait de lui faire chèrement payer s'il ne se comportait pas comme un gentil garçon…

Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie.

Le meilleur moyen d'essayer de la supporter, c'était encore de passer du temps avec elle. Un peu. Très peu.

_"Oh et puis merde, on verra bien!"_

_

* * *

_

_babebibobu... non-non, c'est pas grave, je pete un plomb (pas assez dormi en fait...)_

_Alors, z'en pensez toujours du bien?_

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Charlie :** thank you! la suite est arrivée... mais surtout caaaaaalme-toi, zeeeeeeen, lol, j'adore tes reviews! ;-)


	4. Les Quatres Premiers Jours

_Et hop, un chapitre de plus!_

_Decidemment, c'est fou comme j'ecris vite! lol_

* * *

Finalement, au bout de trois jours, John arrivait à supporter Yuè. Il ne l'aimait pas pour autant, mais il arrivait à supporter sa présence. 

Ce jour-là, au mess, ils réussirent même à avoir une discussion _sans se disputer_!

Lorsque le colonel finit par partir car il avait une mission sur le feu (ou Yuè-ne-savait-trop-quoi), l'Olympianne était surprise du changement, mais elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Personne n'aime avoir des ennemis, même s'ils s'appellent John Sheppard.

D'ailleurs, pour elle, en y pensant, tout se passait bien.

_**Flash-back**_

La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans le labo de Rodney, elle entendit "Svatý Ježíš!".**(1)**

Puis un grand bruit.

Puis McKay cria "Mais c'est pas vrai, il est vraiment débile!"

Elle s'approcha et vit l'astrophysicien, l'air excédé, qui regardait quelqu'un d'accroupi qui, apparemment, ramassait quelque chose.

- Un problème? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mon crétin de second a vu je-ne-sais-quoi, et en a fait tomber son ordinateur portable.

Yuè gloussa et s'approcha de l'homme, dont elle ne pouvait voir qu'une touffe de cheveux.

- Vous voulez un peu d'aide?

L'homme leva la tête et resta tétanisé.

RM : Allons, Zelenka, c'est pas la première fois que vous voyez une femme quand même, si?

Radek rajusta ses lunettes, se releva précipitamment, son pc entre les bras, balança les morceaux sur la table et tendit la main vers Yuè.

- B…Bonjour…Je…Je suis le pro…professeur Zelenka…Radek Zelenka…

La jeune femme sourit et lui serra la main.

- Enchantée.

Le tchèque rougit comme une tomate. Rodney avait l'air très amusé de la situation.

- C'est bon, Radek, vous pouvez lui lâcher la main maintenant…

- Ah euh… Oui, pardon…

- Ouh ouh, je crois que notre cher physicien tchèque est amoureux de vous Yuè.**(2)**

- Ah…Ne… Non mais enfin… McKay… Vous…

Yuè explosa franchement de rire. Zelenka prit un air vexé.

- Allons, c'est bon Rodney, laissez tomber, ne l'embêtez plus…

C'est à ce moment que ce même Rodney demanda :

- Pourquoi vous tutoyez Ronon et Teyla et pas moi?

- Je peux?

- Euh… Peut-être…

- Et vous professeur, je peux vous appeler Radek?

Il devint si rouge que McKay cru qu'il allait exploser. _"Depuis qu'elle est entré, ce mec est une vrai cocotte-minute."_

- Euh… Je… Oui, bien sûr, Madame.

- Ah non!

Radek sursauta.

- Je m'appelle Yuè, c'est compris? Le premier qui m'appelle autrement que par mon prénom, je l'étrangle!

- D'a… D'accord…

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Depuis lors, elle s'était mise à tutoyer Rodney, mais n'osait pas le faire avec Radek.

Le pauvre risquait de faire une attaque cardiaque.

Elle aimait bien le tchèque. Il avait un caractère facile, et on pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi de lui tant qu'on était poli et aimable. Pas comme Rodney.

Sacré Rodney!

Toujours entrain de râler, jamais content, toujours sûr de lui… et terriblement egocentrique!

Mais, en même temps, il était agréable quand il ne travaillait pas, et avait de beaux yeux.

Pas un canon, mais tout de même agréable à regarder.

Un peu comme Radek.

Yuè s'était surpris plus d'une fois à détailler le tchèque de la tête aux pieds.

Le verdict? Coiffure pas terrible, gout vestimentaires non plus, physiquement bien taillé et regard à tomber au sol.

Un peu comme Rodney.

_Raaaaaaaaah!_ Elle allait penser à ces deux-là toute la journée ou quoi?

Elle rit pour elle-même : ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reluqué d'hommes, la vie sur Olympia Prim lui rappelait trop… Ce qu'elle devait oublier. _Qui_ elle devait oublier.

Sur Atlantis, pas de pensée négative, pas de Jo-Seïa derrière elle pour un oui ou un non, pas de Nick-chan collé à ses baskets, pas de souvenirs,… Rien que le calme…

Et les scientifiques de la cité! Miam!**(3)**

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Laura et Carson, qui s'installèrent derechef à sa table.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ce matin? Demanda la militaire _et-essentiellement-petite-amie-du-doc_.

- Euh… Bien.

CB : Teyla était en forme?

En _forme_? Teyla?

Y : C'est peu dire…

_**Flash-back**_

En fait, la veille, Ronon et Yuè s'étaient entrainés, et Ronon avait réussi à mettre Yue au sol… _"Parce que Radek passait par là!"_ argumenta-t-elle mentalement.

Teyla, en apprenant ça, voulut essayer aussi.

Mettre l'Olympianne par terre était, pour l'Athosienne et le Satedien, quelque chose d'exceptionnel, vu qu'ils se prenaient des raclées à longueur d'entrainement.

Donc, Teyla lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour une séance qui s'avérerait mémorable.

En effet, elle était arrivée remontée comme une pendule, et souriant à longueur de temps.

Une vraie tigresse.

Ce que Yuè adorait chez Teyla, c'était cette capacité à être calme comme un arbre ou terrible comme une tornade. 'Faut dire qu'elle était un peu pareil.

L'entrainement avait été plus dur que d'habitude, Teyla étant particulièrement en forme (Yuè se demanda d'ailleurs si cette bonne humeur n'était pas due à une demande de Teyla à un de ses chouchous --c'est-à-dire John et Ronon-- de sortir avec elle).**(4)**

Mais, finalement, Yuè avait (encore!) gagné.

Et du coup, Teyla était partie en furie d'avoir échoué là où Ronon avait réussi.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

LC : Et… Alors?

Y : Elle nous fait la gueule à Ronon et moi.

CB : Pourquoi?

Y : Elle a perdu.

Le médecin sourit et changea de conversation.

- Au fait, tu as fini par accepter la demande des scientifiques…?

- Ciel, non, pas ça!

Laura ricana.

LC : Je crois qu'ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille avec ça…

En tout cas, c'était mal parti pour…

_**Flash-back**_

Quelques jours avant son arrivée sur Atlantis, quelqu'un avait déballé aux scientifiques que les descendants des Shelannys avaient des pouvoirs.

Elle avait le malheur d'en faire partie.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, une délégation de scientifiques était venu lui demander une démonstration, afin qu'ils puissent ensuite analyser son ADN et patati et patata.

Yuè avait refusé.

Question d'éthique.

Ses pouvoirs avaient trop mal servis par le passé, hors de question de recommencer.

Mais ils avaient insistés.

Rodney lui-même s'en était mêlé.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas? Ce serait un grand pas pour la science terrienne!

- M'en fous, ch'suis pas une bête de cirque…

- Ah parce que vous avez des cirques aussi?

- Evidemment.

- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…

- Rodney!

- Quoi, c'est vrai, on ne sait même pas de quoi tu es capable…!

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir.

- Oui mais nous…

- _Raaah_ _Rodney, ça suffit!_

- Bon d'accord, j'en parle plus…

- Merci.

- …pour aujourd'hui!

_- Putain-de-bordel-de-merde_, tu va me lâcher, oui!

- Ah, vous avez les mêmes gros mots que nous!

- Oui, et fais gaffe que je t'en sorte pas des plus gros que toi!

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Oui, mais quand même…

- _RODNEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Y : En tout cas, je n'ai rien eu aujourd'hui…

LC : C'est déjà ça…

Y : Si ça pouvait durer…

CB (pensif) : En même temps…

Y (faisant les gros yeux) : Quoi?

CB : Euh… Non, rien.

Y : Y'a interet.

LC : Et avec le colonel Sheppard, ça avance comment?

Y : Bien! On a réussi à manger ensemble sans se taper dessus!

CB : Aye, en voilà un progrès!

Y : A qui le dis-tu!

LC : J'espère que ça ira encore en s'améliorant…

Y : Mouais… Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous avec Elizabeth tout à l'heure. Sheppard et Rodney sont convoqués aussi.

CB : Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous veut?

Y: Si on te le demande tu diras que tu n'en sais rien! Bon, sur ce, à plus tard les amoureux!

Laura rougit, et Yuè prit son plateau et s'en fut dans ses quartiers.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- _Deux semaines!!!???_

Sheppard avait du réveiller la moitié des Wraiths de la galaxie.

Yuè pensa que, décidemment, ça n'allait pas s'arranger entre eux deux.

Rodney, sourit : pour lui, c'était une bonne idée de garder la jeune femme un peu plus longtemps.

- Allons, John, ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire! Cela nous permettra de mieux partager nos connaissances avec Yuè!

- Oui, mais _deux_ semaines de plus?! Enfin, Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas un peu excessif?

- Non. Et si Yuè est d'accord, la réunion est terminée.

La diplomate se tourna vers l'Olympianne.

En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer chez elle…

- Bien, je suis OK.

Elizabeth et Rodney sourirent.

John se mit à maugréer.

Et Yuè se dit qu'elle était bonne pour repartir à zéro avec le colonel…

* * *

**(1)** "Doux Jesus" en tchèque (merci SeverusSlave) 

**(2)** vous croyiiez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer cette occaz', non? (même si Yuè, c'est pas vraiment moi...) _Radek, JTM! ZELENKA POWAAAA!_

**(3)** n'est-ce pas les fans de Dieu... heu pardon, de Rodney? lol

**(4)** un p'tit clin d'oeil pour les fans de Sheyla et de Teynon... (mdr je crois que j'ai inventé un terme là, non?)

_Bientôt la suite!_

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Charlie :** raaah calme-toi enfin, lol! t'inquiète, la suite arrivera vite (tu me motive avec tes reviews de psychopate lol) et avec radek et roro, t'inquiete le choix il va pas etre facile loooooooool. en tout cas merci pour tes reviews, j'adore!

**Laura :** non-non, pas de slash pour cette fois (lol) et pour Roro et Radek, ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu...


	5. Colère

_Bon, v'la la suite... Je vous jure, je me suis pas cassé la 17ème lettre de l'alphabet!_

_Bon, Charlie, j'espère que tu vas pas me tuer avec c'qui se passe à la fin... Aïe, bobo!**

* * *

** _

**Flash-back**

_- Deux semaines!!!???_

_- Allons, John, ce n'est pas non plus la mer à boire! Cela nous permettra de mieux partager nos connaissances avec Yuè!_

_- Oui, mais _deux_ semaines de plus?! Enfin, Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas un peu excessif?_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_POV Yuè_

Crétin de Sheppard!

Excessif?

Quel con!

Il est mignon, mais c'est un boulet.

Du coup, hier, il m'a fait la gueule tout le reste de la journée.

I' croyait quoi, que j'allais dire "Ah, non, j'veux faire plaisir à John, j'vais rentrer chez moi."

Pauvre débile.

Putain de bordel de…

Aïïïeuh!

- Yuè, ça va?

- Hein, euh, oui, ça ira…

Evan me tend la main et m'aide à me relever.

S'entrainer et penser à Sheppard en même temps, c'est pas trop compatible.

EL : Vous semblez dans les nuages.

Y : Dans la merde plutôt…

Il rit.

EL : Y'a un problème?

Y : Oh bah non, ça ira.

Aujourd'hui, Teyla et Ronon n'ont pas pu venir s'entrainer. En mission les jeunes, comme Rodney et "monseigneur le colonel".

Donc, vive Evan Lorne et ses tablettes de chocolat.

Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé à me tutoyer, donc je le vouvoie aussi.

EL : Vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause?

Y : Ouais, c'est pas de refus.

Nous nous asseyons devant la fenêtre.

Je regarde dehors.

Atlantis. Grande. Trop grande.

J'aime bien cette cité, mais niveau esthétique, je préfère mon palais.

Ici, c'est trop sombre. Trop triste.

Et en même temps, tellement vivant.

Grâce aux Terriens.

Et ça c'est génial. Une gigantesque cité qui reprend vie.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais…

Evan me regarde comme si j'avais dit une connerie.

- Quoi?

- Déjà fini?

- J'ai promis à Radek de l'aider.

- Radek vous demande de l'aide?

Je rougis un peu.

- Mmmm oui des fois… Enfin, disons que j'apprecie _enormement_ de l'aider...

Il sourit et réponds: "Ah, l'amour…"

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'il pense.

- Evan…

- Oui?

- Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner… Faites le premier pas.

Ses yeux vont sortir de ses orbites.

- Pa…Pardon?

- Avec Teyla.

Il sourit tristement et baisse la tête.

- Vous êtes télépathe? C'est ça votre pouvoir?

- Oui et non. Votre esprit a presque crié, alors…

- Je vois. Je dois vraiment y penser énormément pour que l'entendiez sans faire exprès…

- C'est clair.

Il grimace.

- Je ne dirais rien aux autres.

- De quoi?

- Pour vos pouvoirs… Je sais que McKay et les autres veulent savoir, mais je ne dirais rien.

- Merci Evan.

Je fini par sortir de la salle.

Ses pensées saturent l'espace.

_"Teyla… J'aimerais lui dire… Teyla…"_

Ça me fout mal au cœur.

Lorsque je sors du couloir, une dernière pensée vient jusqu'à moi.

_"Elle ne m'aimera jamais… Teyla… Je t'aime…"_

_Fin du POV_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nom de Dieu de …

S'en suivit toute une série de jurons tchèques.

Yuè entra en riant.

- Et bien Radek, encore à vous prendre la tête avec ça?

Il releva la tête de son appareil et sourit.

- De pire en pire…

- C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre.

- Non, Yuè, vous n'avez rien entendu, je suis toujours très poli.

- Mais bien sûr!

Zelenka se replongea dans son engin.

Un joujou sensé permettre la dématérialisation et la re-matérialisation des objets et des personnes.

Mais qui ne marchait désespérément pas.

- Bon, alors, si on branche la masse ici…

- Si j'étais vous je la brancherais là.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que sur le premier pontage ça risque de sauter. Le branchement de Rodney est trop instable.

- Ah oui, ce n'est pas idiot. Yuè, vous êtes vraiment douée.

- Merci, merci.

Le scientifique se pencha encore pour mieux voir ses câbles et l'Olympianne fit de même.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Yuè, est-ce que…

Il s'était retourné vers elle, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec la jeune femme.

Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement.

- Oui, Radek?

Il était dans l'impossibilité totale de parler.

Les yeux verts de l'Olympianne l'avaient hypnotisé.

Yuè semblait aussi perdue.

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Mais, là encore, elle entendit ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du entendre.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Qu… Que… Je voulais vous demander…

Elle ne laissa pas finir et sortit de la pièce.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à penser comme ça?

Yuè se refugia dans ses quartiers.

Elle s'assit contre son lit et se mit à pleurer.

Elle se souvenait des derniers mots du dernier homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Les mêmes que pensait Radek…

_"Tu es belle… Mais pourquoi es-tu si triste?"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Je veux partir avec eux.

- Pardon?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. La prochaine fois je veux aller en mission avec eux.

Elizabeth s'assit et regarda l'Olympianne, debout devant son bureau.

- Et bien… Je suis surprise, mais… Pourquoi cette envie soudaine?

- J'ai besoin de bouger un peu.

- Mais vous avez vos entrainements et Radek a besoin de…

- Non, il n'a _pas_ besoin de moi.

Le ton de Yuè était devenu sec, cinglant.

La diplomate se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour qu'il y ait un tel changement.

- Et bien… Je vais en parler avec les membres de l'équipe. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes…

- Merci Elizabeth.

Yuè sortit et l'entendit appeler à la radio : "Radek? Venez me voir je vous prie."

La jeune femme se retourna vers Weir.

- Et laissez Zelenka en dehors de tout ça. _Merci docteur_.

Elizabeth en resta bouche bée.

Il devait vraiment y avoir un problème.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une fois l'équipe de Sheppard revenue et passée au check-up, elle leur exposa la requête de Yuè.

- Non, répondit simplement John.

EW : Mais, pourquoi…

JS : Parce qu'on ne peut pas se risquer la vie d'une civile, qui plus est qui ne fait même pas partie d'Atlantis.

Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent, se demandant quelle mouche pouvait piquer le colonel.

Rodney intervint:

- Mais au contraire, ça pourrait être une bonne idée! Elle est plus forte que Ronon et presque aussi intelligente que moi, on pourrait ainsi voir de quoi elle est capable sur le terrain.

JS : Pourquoi? Vous comptez la garder?

RM : Non, mais après tout, elle pourrait faire une bonne alliée…

JS : J'ai dit non.

EW : Et moi je crois que vos sentiments obscurcissent votre jugement, _colonel_.

La réponse avait fusée dans la salle.

Le silence se fit brusquement.

Elizabeth en avait assez de ce jeu de cache-cache entre John et Yuè. Et elle allait le lui dire franchement. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle profita du silence ambiant pour mettre carte sur table.

EW : D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous rappeler que ce n'est pas VOUS qui choisissez qui peut participer ou non à une mission, encore moins quand il s'agit d'une invitée diplomatique. Yuè participera donc à la prochaine mission.

JS : Mais…

EW : Et que vous l'appréciez ou non, je m'en fiche. C'est un ordre colonel.

John serra les poings. Ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression.

JS : Bien. A vos ordres. Mais au moindre pas de travers, je la renvoie chez elle, compris?

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

EW : Bien, la séance est terminée. Passez une bonne soirée. Restez, Teyla, j'aimerais vous parlez…

Une fois tout le monde parti, l'Athosienne vint voir la diplomate.

TE : Qu'y-a-t-il? Un problème?

EW : J'aimerais que vous parliez avec Yuè.

TE : Pourquoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?

EW : J'ai l'impression que non. Cette après-midi, lorsqu'elle venue me voir, elle m'a semblée… Agressive, amère… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis convaincue que ça a un rapport avec Radek.

TE : Le docteur Zelenka? Vous croyez qu'ils se seraient disputés?

EW: Possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, essayez de parler avec elle.

TE : Très bien.

Lorsque Teyla sortit, Ronon l'attendait.

TE : Vous avez entendu?

RD : Oui. Je viens aussi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arrivés aux quartiers de Yuè, ils frappèrent.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Ils l'appelèrent alors.

Pas de réponse.

- Que fait-on? demanda Teyla.

- Salle d'entrainement.

- Allons-y.

Et, en effet, elle était là, martyrisant un pauvre sac de sable qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

TE : Yuè? Nous te cherchions.

Y : Ah? Vous voulez vous entrainez?

RD : Nan. On veut te parler.

TE : Et si tu pouvais arreter de frapper sur ce sac, ce serait gentil. Il est en train d'agoniser.

Yuè s'arrêta et ricana.

Y : Ouais. Vous voulez parler de quoi?

RD : Tu viendras avec nous lors de la prochaine mission.

L'Olympianne sourit.

Y : ça c'était la bonne nouvelle, non? C'est quoi la mauvaise?

Ils se regardèrent, hésitants.

TE : Et bien… Le docteur Weir t'a trouvé tendue cette après-midi…

RD : Et maintenant qu'on te voit, on est d'accord.

Y : Super… Et alors, en quoi c'est _mon_ problème?

TE : Que s'est-il passé pendant notre absence?

Yuè baissa la tête et partit s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

Teyla et Ronon la suivirent, s'accroupissant près d'elle.

TE : Ecoute, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger… Mais nous voyons que ça ne va pas.

RD : Et on s'inquiète.

TE : Yuè… Si tu nous racontais?

La jeune femme avait toujours la tête baissée.

Y : Laissez-moi tranquille pour ce soir. J'ai besoin… De prendre un peu de recul.

Teyla voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Ronon l'en empêcha.

RD : D'accord. Mais demain faudra tout nous dire.

Yuè rit.

Un rire triste, désespéré.

Teyla sentit son cœur se serrer.

Y : OK. On verra ça demain.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, ils finirent par se décider à la laisser.

Elle attendit un peu, prit ses affaires et alla dans ses quartiers.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda dehors.

De l'eau. A perte de vue.

Du métal.

Une cité vide.

Mais vivante.

Elle se sentait similaire à cette cité.

Dehors, une coquille inébranlable, qui la faisait paraitre morte, morne, triste.

Mais à l'intérieur, de la vie, un volcan en activité, une tornade perpétuelle.

Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

De voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se rendit donc dans les seuls quartiers où tout la dépayserait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla au chant de sa montre.

Il arrêta le bip et s'étira.

Il avait bien dormi.

Il avait d'ailleurs rarement aussi bien dormi.

Il se retourna et la regarda.

Yuè dormait encore…

_TBC…_

_

* * *

_

_Aïe, Charlie tape pas!_

_Explications au prochain chapitre!_

_Aie, pas taper!_

_

* * *

_

Special Reviews!

**Charlie :** nooooon pas taper!!! et nooon te suicide paaaaas! lol, c'est fou comme tu donnes une autre dimension à ces reviews, ptdr!


	6. Réconcilliation

_Déjà la suite? me direz vous..._

_Ben oui, sinon **Charlie** va me tuer... Et puis j'attendais ce passage avec impatience!_

_Vous voulez savoir pourquoi? Ben z'avez qu'à lire! lol_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla au chant de sa montre.

Il arrêta le bip et s'étira.

Il avait bien dormi.

Il avait d'ailleurs rarement aussi bien dormi.

Il se retourna et la regarda.

Yuè dormait encore…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Flash-back**_

Le colonel John Sheppard était énervé. Passablement énervé. Très énervé.

Cette sale petite garce lui avait fait un sal coup.

Elle voulait venir en mission.

Venir dans _ses_ missions.

Les seuls moments où il pouvait être relativement tranquille, où il se sentait bien, avec _son_ équipe.

Et le pire, _le pire_, c'était qu'Elizabeth avait joué le jeu. Et l'avait renvoyé chier devant toute _son_ équipe.

Il n'en voulait pas à la diplomate.

Il lui en voulait à _elle_.

_Yuè_.

Pour se calmer, il était donc parti faire un grand footing dans la cité.

Deux de course à pieds, rien de mieux pour mettre ses nerfs en mode dodo.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à ses appartements, la nuit était tombée, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

Elle était là, devant la porte.

Assise au sol.

_Yuè_.

Il voulut s'énerver, l'engueuler.

Mais il vit.

Il vit qu'elle pleurait.

Et toute sa haine se volatilisa, pfft, envolée.

Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et demanda:

- ça va?

Elle sursauta; elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-il encore.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et, pour toute réponse, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Il la prit par les épaules, la faisant entrer.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de ses larmes.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et changea son t-shirt.

Lorsqu'il revint, elle s'était calmée.

- ça va mieux?

- Je… Je suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas où aller, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez me changer les idées…

Il la regarda, l'air perplexe. Etait-ce une proposition douteuse?

Elle croisa son regard et sourit.

- Non, John, je ne vous parle pas de ça.

Rassuré, il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Et maintenant, si vous me racontiez…

Elle ne dit rien. Elle le regarda.

Et il sut.

En silence, avec des images, dans son esprit, elle lui montrait ce qu'elle avait vécu.

La guerre, les combats, la perte des êtres chers… Et les paroles de Radek. Lui rappelant tout, comme un coup de couteau.

John ne comprit pas tout, l'histoire de Yuè était très floue, mais il comprit une chose : la colère.

Et aussi la tristesse, le regret, l'amertume, tout ces sentiments bavards que l'on voudrait oublier.

Tous ces sentiments.

L'Olympianne en était remplie.

Voilà les raisons de son caractère, de sa force apparente, de son état d'esprit.

Le militaire se sentit triste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il pleura.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, murmurant tel un psaume mille paroles d'apaisement.

Il sentit peu à peu les muscles de la jeune femme se détendre et ses propres larmes partir.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta de Yuè, son regard était parfaitement calme.

- Merci, dit-elle. Merci d'avoir partagé un peu de mon fardeau.

Et il l'embrassa.

Sans même y réfléchir.

Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme répondirent aux siennes.

Il la bascula sur le lit, la serrant toujours plus fort contre lui.

Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder, elle lui dit:

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Je sais, répondit-il.

- Alors vous savez aussi que je ne vous aime pas… d'amour.

- Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais j'en avais besoin. Vous vous sentez mieux?

- Oui. Merci.

Il se coucha à ses cotés, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

John ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé.

Mais il s'en foutait.

Il en avait ressenti le besoin.

Yuè ouvrit alors les yeux, s'étirant comme un chat.

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Bien dormi?

- Comme une marmotte. Encore merci.

- Mais de rien. Petit déjeuner?

- Nan, merci. J'ai un truc à faire avant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le laboratoire, Rodney passait un savon à Radek, qui semblait en avoir rien, mais alors vraiment rien à faire.

Accoudé à sa table, les yeux dans le flou, le tchèque était à mille lieues d'ici.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Hier, tout allait bien.

Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments envers Yuè étaient… disons… partagés.

Et tout d'un coup, à l'instant où il voulait l'embrasser, où il en avait l'opportunité…

Elle s'était tirée, l'air visiblement en colère.

Puis Elizabeth l'avait appelé, lui demandant s'il s'était produit quelque chose de particulier.

Rien, d'après lui.

Mais il du s'avouer que l'élue de son cœur l'évitait.

De tout le reste de la journée, il n'avait pas réussi à la voir une seule fois.

L'avait-il offensé, d'une manière ou d'une autre?

Il aurait bien voulu le sav…Bonté divine!

"Pane na nebi…"**(1)**

Il avait murmuré dans sa langue natale sans le vouloir.

Rodney s'était subitement tut, regardant dans la même direction que Zelenka.

Yuè était entré.

Elle se jeta sur le tchèque et le serra contre elle.

McKay pensa que, fort heureusement, il n'était que trois dans cette pièce, sinon, gare aux bruits qui courent… Il préféra d'ailleurs s'éclipser, discrètement, tout ceci n'était pas fait pour lui.

Radek, lui, tentait d'analyser la situation, tout en tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Radek.

- De quoi?

- D'avoir réagi comme ça hier.

- Euh… Mais, non, enfin… Mais, que s'est-il passé?

Elle voulut lui expliquer, mais se ravisa.

En fait, cela importait peu.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, et leurs fronts se touchèrent.

Radek se rapprocha d'elle, attiré comme un aimant.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser silencieux, prude, timide.

Il la regarda encore, et elle lui retira ses lunettes.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant fort contre lui.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Doux ballet que celui-ci.

Les mains de Yuè couraient maintenant dans les cheveux du scientifique, qui se contentait de caresser doucement le dos de _sa_ princesse.

Mais la radio ne peut jamais rester silencieuse longtemps sur Atlantis.**(2)**

" Docteur Zelenka? Vous êtes attendu pour la réunion des scientifique de la base dans cinq minutes."

Radek se détacha de Yuè en grognant.

- Les espèces de petits…

- Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas. File, on se verra plus tard.

Le tchèque ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle le tutoyait.

Inconsciemment, il fit de même.

- D'accord, mais ne te fais pas dégommer pas Teyla et Ronon à l'entrainement.

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et s'en fut, heureux.

_TBC..._

* * *

**(1)** "Nom de Dieu"en tchèque (encore merci **Severusslave**) 

**(2)** c'est pas Rodney qui dira le contraire dans "Je t'aime, moi non plus" (de **Laura** et un peu de moi)

_Bon, alors, **Charlie**, rassurée? lol_

_Prochain épisode, attention, risque de lemon... Je verrais ça selon mon humeur.

* * *

Special reviews!_

**charlie :** non mais attends ça va etre plus compliqué que ça... niark niark... euh en fait le lemon j'ai abandonné, ça marchait pas pour la chronologie de l'histoire...


	7. Première Mission

_Voilà la suite... Ce petit paragraphe marque un tournant dans les relations de deux personnes... Vous verrez qui au prochain chapitre!(rire sadique!)_

_**Petite note :** je suis désolée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre à jour mes notes pour les reviews!..._

_**Deuxième note :** Atch', tape pas, je sais, j'ai pas écrit la suite de "bloquée"... tape pas!_

* * *

Yuè rajusta son équipement pour la vingtième fois.

Vraiment pas pratique ce truc!

Ça y est, elle était sur le point de partir en mission avec la "flag team" (elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle s'en foutait).

Mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, cet accoutrement qu'ils avaient tous, sauf Ronon, était insupportable…

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Ronon n'y avait pas droit, lui?

Elle s'approcha de Teyla qui attendait avec elle et lui demanda:

- C'est obligatoire ce bordel?

Teyla sourit.

- Normalement, oui. Mais peut-être qu'on peut faire une petite entorse au règlement.

Dix petites minutes plus tard, l'Olympianne s'était débarrassé de tout ça.

Elle avait opté pour ses simples vêtements, plus un blouson en cuir piqué à John, et un porte-flingue piqué à Ronon lui. Elle y avait glissé ses armes (soit un revolver à laser Olympian, trois poignards, et un P-90) et comptait bien ne pas lui rendre.

Lorsqu'elle et Teyla entrèrent dans la salle de la porte, Elizabeth la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

EW : Je ne suis pas trop d'accord… Vous n'avez même pas de gilet pare-balles!

JS : Et c'est mon blouson!

Y : Je l'abimerais pas!

EW : Oui mais…

Y : Et je reviendrais entière, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Ronon ricana. Rodney soupira lourdement, les yeux rivés sur l'Olympianne.

EW : Bon… Et bien je vais devoir vous faire confiance. Veillez sur elle colonel.

JS : Bien sûr, faudrait pas qu'on la perde en cours de route!

Elizabeth était sidérée : où était passé le John Sheppard qui voulait renvoyer Yuè chez elle avec un coup de pied aux fesses?

Le vortex s'ouvrit, et l'équipe s'y engouffra après que la diplomate leur ai souhaité bonne chance.

Elle se retourna vers les marches, et vit Radek, planté là, son bloc à la main.

- Radek? Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Je… Je suis en retard? Ils sont partis?

- Et bien oui, à l'instant. Pourquoi?

- Je ne lui ai pas dis au revoir, marmonna-t-il.

Et il repartit comme ça, laissant derrière lui une Elizabeth Weir complètement abasourdie.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_POV de Yuè **(1)**_

Planète de merde.

Des arbres, des arbres, et des arbres.

Pas une prairie, pas un ruisseau, rien.

Et ils sont où alors les autochtones?

Ça fait trois heures qu'on carapate comme ça entre les troncs, pour des cacahuètes!

Note mentale : arreter de piquer des expressions à Evan. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est une cacahuète!

Et pis, c'est pas des petits arbres de rien du tout, non-non, c'est des "séquoias géants" selon Rodney.

Je sais pas ce que c'est un séquoia, mais, une chose est sure, j'ai rarement vu des trucs aussi gros.

Des troncs de cinq mètres de diamètres, et une hauteur de, pfiou, bien 80 mètres.

Enorme. Chiant. Désespérant.

C'est pas avec une mission comme celle-là que j'vais me défouler!

J'aurais mieux fait de rester sur la base avec Radek…

D'ailleurs, il était pas là lui, lors du départ. Ça va être sa fête au retour, non mais.

Bizarrement, penser à mon cher scientifique ne me met sur un nuage si élevé que ça…

Bah, c'est le temps que j'm'habitue.

Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse.

Derrière moi, j'entends Rodney qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre, et Ronon qui "grumpf"**(2)** à longueur de temps. C'est comme une chanson : Rod râle, et Ronon lui réponds par un grognement. Marrant!

Devant, Teyla et John cherchent des traces de quelque chose, quelqu'un.

- Vous perdez votre temps, maugrée le scientifique dans mon dos. Y'a rien ici.

- Allons, docteur McKay, le raisonne Teyla, ne soyez pas si pessimiste!

- J'ai faim, répond le pessimiste. Je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie si je ne mange pas.

- Moi aussi, grogne Ronon.

Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord, ces deux-là!

- Ronon, ne vous y mettez pas aussi, sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir! S'énerve John.

- S'en sortir de quoi? Grogne-t-il encore.

- Oh non, crie soudain Rodney en pillant sur place. On est perdus, c'est ça? En fait, depuis trois heures, vous cherchez la porte!

JS : N…Non…On est pas perdus…

RM : Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez tout les deux? La pantoufle de verre de Cendrillon?

- C'est qui Cendrillon? Demande Ronon.

- Bonne question, dis-je alors.

Teyla essaye de calmer le jeu.

TE : Nous nous sommes en effet égarés… Mais nous ne devrions pas être loin de la porte!

- Quand vous êtes-vous aperçu qu'on était paumés? Demande Monsieur-le-pessimiste-qui-a-faim.

- Euh… Environ une heure… réponds le colonel.

RM : Arrgggh, mais c'est pas vrai, qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de venir ici?

JS : C'est vous Rodney, alors cessez de râler! On va retrouver le chemin, vous verrez.

Ils sont cons. Pourquoi ils me l'ont pas dit plus tôt?

- Euh, les gars?

- Quoi? S'énerve soudainement John.

Je sursaute. Depuis quand il me répond comme ça, lui? Bon, ne pas se foutre en rogne, c'est pas le moment.

- Ben… Je sais où elle est, moi, la porte.

Silence désabusé.

- Comment ça tu sais où est la porte? S'emporte Rodney. Et comment tu le saurais?

- Tu compte m'engueuler toute la journée, beau brun?

Calme automatique du scientos. Je l'ai scotché sur place avec ma remarque.

- Ne… Non…

- Alors ferme là et suis-moi. C'est valable pour tout le monde.

Raaah, la la, avec une équipe pareil, pas étonnant que la cité soit en danger permanent!

_Fin du POV_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Et bien, que s'est-il passé? S'inquiéta Elizabeth lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur Atlantis. Vous avez une heure de retard!

- Le Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard s'est perdu, annonça Rodney en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

- Non, c'est faux, répondit l'intéressé.

- Si c'est vrai, mais vous ne voulez pas l'avouer!

- C'est n'importe quoi Rodney!

EW : Euh… Ronon, Teyla, Yuè… Vous vous êtes perdus?

RD : Oui.

TE : C'est Yuè qui nous a permis de retrouver le chemin.

La diplomate se tourna vers les deux zigotos.

Les réponses de l'Athosienne et du Satedien les avaient figés sur place.

- Et bien, John, je ne vous dis pas bravo. Quant à vous, Rodney, pour quelqu'un qui était sûr de trouver un E2PZ…Vous me décevez tout les deux!

- Mais non… Mais… Euh… marmonnèrent les individus concernés.

- Bon, peu importe. Tous à l'infirmerie, et revenez me voir pour le débriefing.

Tous allaient partir, quand elle interpella Yuè.

- Au fait… Comment avez-vous réussi à retrouver le chemin?

- Passez vingt ans de votre vie dans des régions désertiques, et vous saurez avoir l'œil et le bon!

Elizabeth sourit.

- Donc, heureusement que vous étiez là.

- M'en parlez pas!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radek tournait en rond dans son laboratoire.

Une heure de retard… Une heure de retard. UNE HEURE de retard!

Il ne cessait de se répéter que tout allait bien, mais il en était perplexe.

La flag-team n'avait répondu à aucun appel.

Ils avaient une heure de retard.

Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Yuè.

"Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé…"

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à devenir son petit-ami, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la perdre!

Même s'il ne l'avait pas été d'ailleurs… Il tenait bien trop à elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter, et Rodney McKay apparu.

- Vous êtes de retour! Enfin! Que s'est-il passé? Les Wraiths? Les Geniis?

- Rien de tout ça. Sheppard a perdu sa route.

Le tchèque soupira, soulagé.

- Où est Yuè?

- Encore à l'infirmerie… Au fait, est-ce que vous avez…

Le canadien ne put finir sa phrase, car son second était déjà parti.

Rodney soupira.

Il aurait bien voulu être à sa place…

_TBC..._

* * *

**(1)** ben voui, j'adore la faire parler! ;-)

**(2)** fallait que j'la place celle-là! (dedicace à celles qui se reconnaitront) lol

_bon, alors... vous voyez de qui je parlais ou pas du tout? _

_si vous répondez "non", tapez 1. _

_si vous repondez "oui", tapez 2. _

_si vous repondez "oui et tu vas voir ta gueule", tapez pas sur l'auteure.

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**charlie :** roooh comment ça tu sais pas... bon c'était peu-etre un peu trop subtil... et oui, ça existe les boulets qui se perdent en forets (lol, pourtant ça m'est jamais arrivé)


	8. La Rupture

_Bon, encore la fuite... Là, y'en a qui vont me taper, mais bon...(déjà qu'on a **charlie** pour la protection de **Radek** maintenant, alors hein...) Vous inquietez pas, on a pas fini de finir!_

* * *

Carson examinait Yuè quand la tornade tchèque entra dans l'infirmerie. 

Bousculant tout le monde, le regard fixe, un vrai dingue, les cheveux en pétard comme d'habitude.

Il se planta là, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme.

- Oh si tu voyais ta tête!

Carson ne put réprimer un petit rire.

A cet instant, Radek ressemblait vraiment à un fou.

Il regarda Carson, puis Yuè, l'air ahuri, puis il finit par rire aussi.

- Désolé, j'étais inquiet alors quand Rodney m'a dit que vous étiez rentré et que tu étais là…

Le médecin n'en revenait pas de ses oreilles. Son regard allait du tchèque à l'Olympianne, qui se regardaient en souriant.

Lorsqu'il fut certain de l'évidence, il les laissa seuls. Ils auraient surement besoin de tranquillité.

Radek s'approcha timidement de Yuè, et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et l'embrassa doucement.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Rien de très poussé ne s'était produit, mais ils semblaient s'en contenter.

Enfin, le scientifique oui. Mais il n'était pas sûr que sa compagne soit du même avis.

Elle était plus vive et moins timide que lui, elle attendait certainement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Mais il n'osait pas. Il se sentait un peu dépassé. Et puis (il fallait bien l'avouer), cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas approché une femme pour… enfin pour des rapports intimes.

Et, alors que son petit ami se torturait l'esprit sur les bas désirs humains, Yuè pensait à des choses bien plus simples, tout en étant bien plus compliquées.

La question était implicite et douloureuse.

Est-ce qu'elle était _capable d'aimer_?

Est-ce qu'_elle_ l'aimait…_vraiment_?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Teyla était en pleine séance de relaxation lorsque la porte coulissa.

Elle se redressa, et vit le visage de Yuè.

- Je…te dérange?

- Non… Non, entre, je t'en prie.

L'Olympianne entra, d'un pas hésitant, et s'assit sur le siège face au lit de Teyla.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Pourquoi?

- Tu m'as l'air… Je ne sais pas, inquiète…

- Ouaip.

L'Athosienne s'assit sur le rebord du lit, se plaçant en face à face avec son amie.

- Raconte-moi.

Yuè hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

- Je suis…perplexe va-t-on dire.

- A propos de quoi?

- De… De Radek et moi.

Teyla eut un mouvement d'appréhension. Elle était au courant pour eux depuis le tout début, mais le ton de Yuè montrait qu'il y avait un problème.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien… C'est que, tu comprends… Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable d'aimer quelqu'un.

- Hein? Etre capable d'aimer? Je ne te suis pas…

- A vrai dire, il s'est passé des choses quand j'étais jeune… Qui m'ont énormément marqué, et … Depuis j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'incapacité de tomber amoureuse de qui que ce soit.

Un silence lourd s'installa.

Teyla ne comprenait pas.

- Mais… Enfin, pourtant tu es avec lui, tu apprécies bien ça, non?

- Oui, mais… Radek est un bel homme, agréable à regarder, gentil, attentionné,… Mais le problème ne vient pas de là. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, j'aime l'embrasser… Mais c'est tout. Pour moi, c'est plus comme… Un fantasme qu'un amour… Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre, mais… Je ressens la même chose pour d'autres personnes de la cité, et je sais que ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Tu en es vraiment certaine?

- Oui…

- Je vois. Que comptes-tu faire?

- Je voudrais… lui en parler. Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…

- C'est un risque à prendre, surtout que ne rien lui dire pourrait le faire souffrir d'avantage.

Yuè hocha la tête. Elle avait à nouveau cet air triste qu'elle arborait à son arrivée.

- Bien… Je crois que je vais te laisser alors…

Teyla se leva en même temps que la jeune femme et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Au moment de sortir, l'Olympianne se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie.

- Tu sais… J'ai voulu essayer… Pour lui, pour nous donner une chance… J'aurais tellement voulu… Malgré tout je tiens à lui… Mais mentir ne me ressemble pas.

- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, n'oublie pas.

- Merci Teyla.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Teyla eut juste le temps de voir que Yuè pleurait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rodney, John, et Ronon était au mess, discutant de tout et de rien lorsqu'il arriva, titubant, une bouteille de vodka à la main.

Rodney cru qu'il avait des hallucinations.

John eut l'impression de voir un zombie.

Ronon pensa qu'il allait tomber.

Le runner tira une chaise à coté de lui, et fit signe à l'homme de s'asseoir.

Radek se posa, les yeux embués et rouges, les joues encore humides des larmes qui avaient coulé, les lèvres tremblantes. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder.

JS : Radek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état?

RZ : _ona… má ona říká…_ **(1)**

Ils se regardèrent. Lorsqu'il était saoul, il ne parlait que le tchèque. Hors, aucun d'entre eux ne parlait cette langue; ça risquait d'être assez galère.

RM : Radek, parlez normalement, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde…

Le scientifique le foudroya du regard.

Rodney se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

RZ : Elle m'a quitté, voilà! Vous êtes content?

Il avait presque hurlé.

John avait sursauté et Ronon ouvrait de grands yeux.

Radek se leva, furieux, et sortit du mess.

Rodney voulu le rattraper, mais il fut retenu par John.

- Laissez-le, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radek s'assit sur son lit.

En fond sonore, la musique de Jim Diamond. _I should have known better_. **(2)**

C'était exactement ça.

Il aurait du faire plus attention.

Il se souvenait de tout…

Quand il la vit pour la première fois, et qu'il sut que le coup de foudre existait.

Quand elle le serra dans ses bras pour la première fois, et qu'il se sentit heureux.

Quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et qu'il s'était cru au paradis.

Il avait passé 3 jours de pur bonheur.

Puis, il y avait à peine deux heures, tout s'était écroulé.

"Comprends-moi…" avait-elle dit.

Il comprenait. Ou du moins il essayait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

Il avait accepté la rupture. Et était parti chercher une bouteille de vodka.

_I should have known better… to love a girl as wonderful as you…_

Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé quelque part? Est-ce qu'il avait gaffé à un moment donné?

Il ne savait pas.

Il regarda la mer qui s'étendait autour d'Atlantis.

La lune reflétait dessus, comme un plateau argenté.

Il aurait voulu être avec elle pour admirer cette beauté de la nature…

Mais il était seul.

Où était-elle maintenant?

Surement en train de se défouler en salle d'entrainement. Ou peut-être dans ses quartiers.

Il se prit à espérer qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle regretterait… Qu'elle reviendrait.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute… C'est moi. Je t'aime… Mais pas autant que ça, tu vois… Tu es… Comme un frère, un ami cher…"

Un ami cher?

D'accord.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il la récupérerait. Il avait surement fait une erreur à un moment. Il fallait la réparer.

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il allait se battre, et lui montrer qu'il en valait la peine.

Il était temps de passer à l'attaque.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Radek se sentait prêt.

Il s'était habillé de façon à mettre son corps en valeur, et avait préféré mettre des lentilles à la place de ses lunettes.

Il s'était légèrement parfumé, et avançait d'un pas conquérant dans la cité.

Certains se demandèrent qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour que le tchèque se soit ainsi métamorphosé.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à aller voir Yuè, il eut une mauvaise surprise.

Il la vit dans un couloir, parlant avec une personne qu'il ne voyait pas.

- Non, dit-elle, je n'ai pas quitté Radek pour ça, laisse-moi.

- Mais enfin, laisse-moi au moins te parler…

Rodney McKay. Le tchèque reconnu tout de suite la voix du canadien et préféra attendre dans un coin, histoire de voir ce qu'il se produirait.

- Yuè… Tu sais très bien que depuis ton arrivée tous les scientifiques de la base sont à tes pieds… Surtout deux en fait.

- Ah? Et alors?

- Et alors, si le premier se trouve être Radek, le deuxième c'est moi.

La gorge de l'intéressé se serra. Est-ce que Rodney essaierait de sortir avec l'Olympianne?

- Je… Je suis très honorée, Rod, mais… Où veux-tu en venir?

- Deviens ma petite amie.

- Non.

- Yuè… Tu es presque aussi intelligente que moi, et en plus tu es très belle…

- Ecoute, le problème que j'ai eu avec Radek est aussi applicable avec toi, alors laisse tomber.

- Hors de question.

- Alors tu galérera tout seul…

Elle allait partir lorsque le canadien la prit par le bras et l'embrassa.

Yuè ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Mais le contact des lèvres du scientifique était agréable… Si bien que, sans vraiment y prendre garde, elle se laissa aller.

Rodney jubilait intérieurement. Il le savait! Il savait qu'il y arriverait!

Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

Plus il y eut un bruit, comme si quelqu'un tapait contre un mur.

Yuè se détacha de Rodney, pour voir Radek, figé là, les regardant.

RM : Radek? Que…

Le tchèque tourna les talons et s'en fut prestement.

- Merde, grogna Yuè.

Puis elle abandonna Rodney et partit à la recherche du tchèque.

TBC...

* * *

**(1)** "Elle... elle a dit..." 

**(2)** excellente musique, je vous la conseille!

_aaaargh tapez pas, zut!! pitié, pitié! je vous promets que ça va s'arranger! arrggh noooon pas la mitraillette!!!!

* * *

Special Reviews!_

**Charlie :** raaah pas défoncé moiii je voulais pas faire souffrir Radek...!!!! héhé un genie pas malin, ça existe (la preuve) "Radektorture forever" looooool... pitié me tue pas!


	9. L'Alerte

_Allez, encore une! Desolée je ne suis pas pour la Radektorture!_

* * *

Carson discutait avec Teyla devant l'infirmerie quand Yuè arriva en trombe, l'air très inquiète. 

Y : Vous avez vu Radek?

CB : Euh, non…

TE : Pourquoi? Il y a un problème?

Y : J'en ai bien l'impression… Je… Je…

Yuè n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus.

Sans crier gare, elle s'évanouit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela faisait trois heures que Yuè s'était évanouit et elle ne s'était toujours pas reveillée.

On avait cherché Radek partout, mais on ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Rodney avait confié à Elizabeth sa peur que le tchèque ne fasse une bêtise, mais il s'était bien gardé de lui dire pourquoi.

Les recherches se firent donc plus intensives.

Ce fut Lorne qui retrouva Radek, sur un balcon, une bouteille de vodka à la main. Décidemment, c'était le retour au point de départ.

- Doc? Vous êtes au courant que tout le monde vous cherche?

- Et alors? Pourquoi faire? Pour m'annoncer leur mariage?

Evan n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Zelenka, on a besoin de vous.

- Pff, bien sûr que non, puisque le _grand_ docteur McKay est là!

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Yuè s'est évanouie, d'après le doc elle est dans le coma.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Carson ne comprenait pas.

Visiblement, ça lui avait pris comme ça.

Mais, bon sang, on ne tombe pas dans les pommes par hasard ou pour le plaisir! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer?

Le point rassurant, c'était que tous ses signes vitaux étaient stables.

Mais c'était bien le seul.

Le doc faisait une énième prise de sang à l'Olympianne lorsque John, Elizabeth et Radek arrivèrent. Ce dernier semblait chamboulé, et il dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool.

- Que… Comment…

- Je n'en sais rien, Radek. Elle vous cherchait et elle est tombée comme ça, d'un coup.

Le tchèque s'approcha du lit, marmonnant dans sa langue. Il prit la main inerte de Yuè, et se mit à prier silencieusement.

Carson se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Si demain elle n'est pas réveillée… Il faudra en informer Olympia Prim.

- Je sais.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_POV Yuè_ **(1)**

Il fait noir.

Il fait froid.

Ou du moins pas très chaud.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me souviens que je cherchais Radek. Je me souviens avoir vu Teyla et Carson.

Et puis, paf, plus rien. Le trou noir.

J'avance un peu. Pas de mur.

Je vais à droite, idem. A gauche, même chose.

Merde, je suis dans un gouffre sans fond ou quoi?

"Yuè!"

Nick! C'est sa voix!

"Nickolaï?"

"Yuè, tu m'entends?"

"Où es-tu?"

Mon demi-frère apparait devant moi, l'air épuisé.

"Enfin, j'y suis arrivé!"

"Arrivé à quoi?"

"A te contacter. D'un système solaire à l'autre c'est dur…"

Maintenant je comprends.

La télépathie a du prendre tellement d'énergie que j'ai du tomber dans le brouillard. **(2)**

"Qu'est-ce qu'i' se passe?"

"…"

"Nick?"

"C'est… Il est revenu."

"Qui ça?"

"Tu le sais, bordel, je n'ai pas le temps!"

"Mais dis moi qui c'est, je t'entends mal!"

"C'est Fe…"

**oOo00oOo**

- Nooon!

Je me releve, en sueur.

Aie, ça pique la lumière!

- Yuè?

- Quoi???!!!

Commencent à m'énerver à tous m'appeler!

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à face avec… Radek.

- Euh… _Kesstufailatoa_??

- Pardon?

- Mais… Nick était là et…

- Je crois qu'elle a encore besoin de repos, annonce Carson, l'air à la fois perplexe et amusé.

Y : Nooon! Je l'ai vu! Faut que je retourne sur Olympia Prim!

EW : Pardon?

Y : Oui, y'a un problème, j'vous expliquerais après!

Je vais pour me lever, mais Carson me retient.

- Non, je dois être sûr que tout va bien!

- Raaah! _Akuzo-tel, suni wa neï nha farhbeht, frekush hio vedikress tagani!_ **(3)**

Le médecin se recule et regarde les trois autres.

- Euh, on ne parle pas l'Olympian nous, dit John.

- M'en fout, j'y vais c'est une urgence!

Ils n'ont pas le temps de dire "ouf" que je me précipite dans mes quartiers pour me changer.

Une fois toutes mes affaires prises, je me rends à la porte où je demande au mec de composer pour ma planète.

Elizabeth arrive, l'air à la fois pas contente et surprise.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir donné mon accord.

- Elizabeth, c'est une question de vie ou de mort!

- Mais…

- S'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment pas le temps!

Elle me soule à pas vouloir se décider.

Elle finit par se tourner vers le technicien des chevrons et lui fait signe de composer.

- Merci Elizabeth.

- Vous voulez qu'une équipe vous accompagne?

- Non, absolument pas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tout le monde.

- Mais moi je viens!

Je me retourne. Ronon est là, habillé comme pour partir au combat.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, Ronon!

- Tu veux parier?

Soupir. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

- OK. Mais gare à toi si ça chauffe.

- Compris.

Je descends les marches quand je me fais interpeller.

Je me retourne. Qui veut encore me retarder?

Pas le temps de poser la question qu'un truc bizarre avec des lunettes me prend dans ses bras.

- Radek…

- Fais attention à toi.

- Promis.

Il se détache de moi et essaye de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais sois prudente.

- Ça roule!

Et hop, nous voilà partis!

_Fin du POV_

* * *

**(1)** ça faisait longtemps hein?

**(2)** Je sais pas si vous connaissez...C'est une expression qu'on dit beaucoup dans ma famille en Israël... (lol)

**(3)** _"lache-moi, faut que j'y aille, c'était juste de la telepathie!"_ (c'est du Shelanny. cherchez pas, c'est moi qui est inventé cette langue.)

_Bon alors... Là ça devient de la Yuè-torture... C'est la vie! (raaah tapez pas!)_

* * *

Special Reviews!

**Charlie :** meuh non elle est pas toute seule, y'a ronon avec elle!(apprends à lire) Avec radek? ça ne peut que finir bien (ou presque...hihi). D'ailleurs je crois que t'es la seule à suivre, sniff... J'ai plus que des reviews de toi, lol


	10. Retour sur Olympia Prim

_Encore une partie._

_ça va devenir plus violent avec le prochain chapitre... alors y'a des chances que je passe l'histoire en K+... pit'être..._

_**Note :** j'ai enfin vu **Sunday** ce matin... du coup je suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur, donc ça se ressent dans le texte... désolée! _

_**Note 2 :** n'empeche, dans cet épisode, y'a quand même trois points positifs : _

_1, ça commençait bien, ça aurait pu faire un épisode sympa; _

_2, Evan Lorne qui fait de la peinture, j'en suis gaga (gaaa!) et j'en veux un pour noel prochain... même avant d'ailleurs! _

_3, Radek au tournoi d'échec...comment dire... AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH ZELENKAAA POWAAA!!! il est trop beau, je fait une overdose de scientifique tchèque!!!!_

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur Olympia Prim, même Ronon sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout semblait exactement comme avant. Les maisons, les rues…

Sauf le silence. Et le vide. Il n'y avait personne.

Yuè serra les poings.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda le runner.

- On va au palais.

Ils reprirent leur progression, essayant d'être aussi discret que possible.

Tout semblait avoir été abandonné.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'édifice, Yuè tiqua.

- Quoi?

- Quelque chose… Y'a un truc qui va pas. Le palais n'est pas comme avant.

Ronon regarda le grand bâtiment de verre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il me semble identique que…

- Ce n'est pas l'apparence. C'est l'aura.

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, elle se retourna, son sabre au poing.

- Y'a quelqu'un…

Ils virent en effet une ombre courir.

- J'm'en occupe, grogna Ronon, partant à la poursuite de la chose qui fuyant.

- Non, Ron…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une explosion.

Ronon fut catapulté en arrière et retomba, assommé.

- Merde!

L'Olympianne se précipita, le prenant sur son épaule, le trainant tant bien que mal.

Elle fut arrêtée par une arme pointée vers elle. Avec le Satedien sur elle, il lui était impossible de se défendre.

Bienvenue à la maison, Princesse Yuè, dit l'intrus avec un sourire narquois.

Et il tira.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Radek se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couvert de sueur.

Il reprit son souffle et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_- Noční můra, přesný noční můra_… (1)

Il regarda l'heure. 3h25.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Toujours cette impression. Cette nausée.

D'après Carson, c'était dû au fait qu'il s'était prit deux cuites en même pas deux jours.

Mais Radek savait que ce n'était pas ça.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Yuè _n'allait pas bien…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le ressentait, tout au fond de lui, dans ses tripes.

Il aurait voulu supplier Elizabeth d'y envoyer une équipe, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas.

Il se recoucha, mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de dormir.

Que faisait-elle en ce moment?

Elle devait surement avoir passé la journée à tabasser "il-ne-savait-pas-quoi" avec Ronon.

Ils avaient du trouver un endroit pour dormir. Surement dormait-elle…

Même s'il avait le pressentiment que c'était loin d'être le cas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ronon fut réveillé par un grand seau d'eau.

Il grogna, et se rendit compte qu'il était attaché aux poignets et qu'il était à genoux.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, et ne voyait pas grand-chose devant lui à part des barreaux, situés à 2 mètres environ.

Il vit une ombre sortir de la cellule et verrouiller un cadenas.

- Ronon? Est-ce que ça va?

Il tourna la tête. A sa droite, se trouvait Yuè, attachée de la même façon que lui.

- Ouais et toi?

- Mouais…

Il remarqua que du sang coulait sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, là?

- Hein? Ah, ça. Ils m'ont frappé à la tête. Rien de grave.

Ronon voulut se redresser, mais en vain.

- Yuè? On est où?

- Dans les souterrains du palais. En dessous du gymnase.

- Pourquoi y fait si sombre?

- C'est la nuit. T'en as encore beaucoup des questions?

- Une. Comment on est arrivé là?

Yuè soupira.

-Tu te rappelles de l'explosion?

- Humpf…

- Je t'ai récupéré tant bien que mal et un gars m'a mis KO avec un flingue comme le tien. Quand j'me suis réveillé, on était là.

- Grumphh…

L'Olympianne tourna la tête.

- Ferme-là, voilà quelqu'un.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, et une lampe s'alluma au plafond, éblouissant Yuè et Ronon.

- Tiens… On ne fait plus la fière, maintenant!

- Je te tuerais, grogna Ronon.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit l'étranger avec ironie.

Yuè connaissait cette voix. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux et resta bouche bée. Puis de la colère fit son apparition sur son visage.

- _Toi_! Rugit-elle. Je croyais que tu avais compris que…

- Tut-tut-tut, l'interrompit l'homme. Vos sermons ne me font plus rien.

- Qui est ce batard? Demanda Ronon

- Un vieil ami, fit l'homme en souriant.

- Vraiment?

- Un traitre plutôt, cracha Yuè.

- Ciel depuis le temps, je pensais que tu aurais fini par m'oublier!

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais, sale cafard!

Ronon grogna.

- J'te connais pas, mais quand je serais détaché j'te ferais ta fête…

- Oui, c'est ça, on lui dira. Yuè, tu ne lui as toujours pas dit qui j'étais!

- L'ancien lèche-cul de la princesse Ableit… Felric Drong de Waynh…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Flash-back_**

Felric avait toujours été seul.

On le trouvait trop naïf, trop bête. Il croyait tout et n'importe quoi.

Du coup, il avait toujours des problèmes.

Il y avait vingt ans de cela, lorsqu'il était encore jeune, à Pic Alad, il avait été sauvé. Sauvé par une déesse. Princesse Ableït Ashugon, fille du Maître-empereur Shugon.

Grande, blonde, les cheveux courts.

Pour la remercier, il s'était mis à son service personnel.

Pendant la guerre qui enrageait dans leur système solaire, il était resté à ses cotés.

Mais Ableït avait une ennemie. Une jeune femme qui avait grandi avec elle et qui tentait de tuer le Seigneur Shugon.

Yuè Oaknin de Sumiyoshi.

Avec son père adoptif, Shaun Eïel, elle s'était enfuie du palais royal et fomentait un complot contre la famille qui dominait le système solaire depuis trois générations.

A la fin de la guerre, Yuè avait tué Ableït.

Les partisans Shelanny lui avait dit que cette dernière et son père étaient des dictateurs, mais Felric refusait de l'admettre. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Lorsque le système devint instable et que tous durent partir, il fit partie du grand nombre de Koviens à partir par vaisseau. Seuls les derniers survivants s'étaient enfuis par l'anneau.

Il s'était retrouvé sur une planète pourrie, à crever de faim. Seul. C'était la faute de Yuè.

Alors il avait appris l'art de la guerre. Il était devenu un fin tacticien.

Puis on lui dit que Yuè et Jolian était encore envie, qu'eux et ceux qui les avaient suivis se trouvaient sur une planète nommée Olympia Prim.

De rage, Felric monta sa propre armée. Il voulait se venger.

Il avait tout prévu.

Il la tenait enfin.

Elle allait souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert.

**_Fin du flash-back_**

* * *

(1) "un cauchemar, c'est juste un cauchemar..."

_Bon, voilà, c'était un peu court... mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est nul, n'est-ce pas?(enfin j'éspère...) _

_Suite au prochain épisode._


	11. Le Choix

_Voilà la fuite, écrite entre deux batailles de boule de neige... J'le passe en K+ parce que ça devient (un peu) violent... o.O_

* * *

Ronon fut réveillé par un cri.

Il sursauta dans sa cellule, se redressa. Il n'était plus attaché.

Il chercha Yuè du regard. Elle n'était plus avec lui.

Il se précipita à la porte de la cellule et vit ce qui se passait dans celle d'en face.

Yuè, elle, était toujours attaché. Sa bouche saignait abondamment, à l'image de son arcade et de son nez. Devant elle, un garde se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains, apparemment pris par une souffrance sans nom. Derrière Yuè, Felric se mit à applaudir.

- Bravo, "princesse", même en étant sous la torture, vous savez vous défendre…

Il passa devant elle, l'occultant à la vue de Ronon.

- Mais maintenant, ma grande, c'est terminé! Tes stupides pouvoirs psychiques ne serviront à rien contre moi.

Puis il frappa. Ronon entendit un bruit sourd.

- Non! cria-t-il. Laisse-la tranquille!

Felric se retourna vers lui, apparemment surprit.

- Réveillé, l'étranger? Ne crains rien, on ne te fera pas de mal! Une fois qu'elle et sa stupide famille seront morts, tu pourras repartir chez toi.

- Je te tuerais avant.

- Peu de chance pour que ça arrive. Maintenant tu permets, j'ai un travail à finir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Yuè et lui shoota dans l'estomac.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**POV Yuè**_

Bobo. Mal. Douleur.

Tout ce que vous voulez, mais ça fait vraiment souffrir.

Je ne préfère même pas ouvrir les yeux.

Je fais le compte rapide de mes blessures.

Jai une énorme douleur à l'œil gauche. Ma bouche est pâteuse et il me semble qu'il me manque une dent. J'ai surement l'épaule démise, et je crois que mon bras droit est cassé. Mon ventre me fait un mal de chien et j'ai du mal à expirer. Merde. Asthme.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est ma crise d'asthme qui m'a fait perdre conscience.

Mes jambes? Elles ont l'air entières, c'est toujours ça de pris…

En tout cas, mon matelas est très confortable. Il ressemblerait à s'y méprendre à des jambes.

HOP HOP HOP! J'étais pas toute seule dans cette embrouille! Où est Ronon?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

Arghh… Il m'a fait peur celui-là!

- ça va?

Satédien à la noix va!

- Mmm… Si je te dis oui, tu me crois?

- Même en morceau tu fais de l'ironie!

- Déformation professionnelle…

J'essaye de me redresser. Ouch! Non, même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'y penserais même pas!

- Crétin…

Je regarde autour. Cellule. Comme toujours. Je remarque enfin qu'on est plus attaché.

- Bon, c'est pas tout…

Je me releve tant bien que mal et m'assoit dos au mur. Apparemment, mon bras n'est pas cassé. Mais mon épaule est bien démise. Fait chier.

- ça va?

- Tu vas la poser combien de fois cette question?

Il ricane. Au moins, il garde le sourire, c'est un point positif. Même si je le sens très en colère.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi?

- De n'avoir rien fait.

- T'es con des fois...

- ...

- ...

- Tu m'explique?

- De quoi?

- Ce bordel? C'est qui ces personnes dont il parle?

Soupir.

- C'était… laisse tomber.

Je regarde autour.

- Mon p'tit Ronon… On va se barrer. OK?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Vas-y, dis-moi à quoi tu penses…

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Non, John, c'est tout simplement hors de question!

Elizabeth s'assit à son bureau. Sa décision était prise, point.

- Mais, enfin Elizabeth...

- Je viens de dire quelque chose.

- C'est vous-même qui l'aviez proposé!

- Et puis ce silence radio n'est pas normal, ajouta Teyla.

Plus loin, de la salle de réunion, Radek observait l'activité du bureau de la diplomate. C'était lui-même qui, ce matin, en se levant, avait demandé au colonel Sheppard d'envoyer une équipe sur Olympia Prim. John aussi était inquiet, donc il ne se fit pas prier.

Mais là… Elizabeth ne semblait pas d'accord, mais alors pas du tout.

Rodney vint le voir, se forçant à sourire.

- Radek… Comment ça va?

Le tchèque hésita à répondre. Sa rancœur envers McKay n'était pas tout à fait partie.

- Comment voulez-vous que ça aille?

- Hmmm…

Rodney prit un air soucieux.

- Comment s'en sortent John et Teyla?

- Mal.

Le canadien regarda à son tour vers le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Le militaire et l'Athosienne en sortirent, l'air furieux.

R.Z. : Alors?

J.S. : Elle ne veut rien entendre.

R.M. : Mais pourquoi?

T.E. : D'après elle, c'est trop risqué, et Ronon a fait son choix sans l'avertir, donc elle n'est pas responsable.

R.M. : Mais c'est stupide!

Radek soupira.

Il savait qu'il lui restait une chance de la faire céder. Même si cette chance ne lui plaisait guère.

- Je vais la voir.

- Quoi? Mais enfin, Radek, vous n'aurez pas plus de chance que…

- Je suis désolé, John, mais il faut que j'essaye.

Il s'en alla sans plus de commentaires.

Rodney poussa un gémissement plaintif.

J.S. : Quoi? Rodney vous savez quelque chose…

R.M. : Oui, hélas. Elizabeth lui faisait du plat depuis quelques mois. Je crois qu'il va se servir de ça pour arriver à ses fins.

Teyla ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie.

- Mais… Enfin c'est absurde! Il n'a pas à faire ça, c'est trop cher payé!

John lui fit signe de se taire.

Radek, les poings serrés, le regard dégouté, ressortit du bureau et les rejoignit.

- On peut y aller, marmonna-t-il. Briefing dans un quart d'heure.

- Vous venez avec nous? Demanda Rodney.

- Oui. Et l'équipe du major Lorne aussi.

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

_Hum, donc comme vous pouvez le voir... Notre Liz nationale passe pour une garce. _

_Yeah! _

_hum... désolée..._ T.T

_Mais c'était pour faire un "clin d'oeil/coup de boule" aux fans du ZelenWeir (beuuuurk quelle idée!_ o.0_... j'aime pas le McWeir non plus...)..._

_Bisouxxxxx!_


End file.
